


We're All Trying To Outrun Our Secrets

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Penelope Marigold Francis Parker has been locked away by her family her whole life. Her mother was part of an important family and she was arranged to marry the Duke of France, but she fell in love with Richard Parker and they planned to run away to New York together. But before they could, Mary's family found out and took her away. Penelope was Richard and Mary's baby so she was a reminder to the family of her mothers' betrayal and so she was a disgrace to the family name and hated even before she was born. When she was 14 her tutor (May) helps her fake her death and run away to New York.This SUCKS please don't read :/ I'm not updating this work anymore <33
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Prolouge (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my story :D. This is my first work so please point out any mistakes or tell me what could make it better! I don't really have an update schedule and I'm really behind on a lot of my school work so we'll see when this gets updated :/ I'll try my best to do it every week or so on Sunday? Idk. But I hope everyone's staying safe and doing well, have fun reading :)  
> <33

Prologue: Chapter 1

"Hallo, wo müssen Sie gehen?"(Hello, where do you need to go?) Said the taxi driver.

"Der Flughafen bitte."(The Airport please.) A girl in the passanger seat said.

The girl looked young, at least fifteen, she had long wavy dark brown hair and big brown eyes hidden behind huge glasses. As they pulled into the parking lot she reached for her bags.

"Danke." The girl said with a small polite smile as she paid the driver and climbed out the car.

Penelope Marigold Francis Parker had spent all of her fifteen years of life locked up by her family, starved, experimented on and hated by her family. You see her mother, Mary Fitzpatrick, had a bright future. She was a genius in genetic modification and brought her family even more money and fame. She was arranged to marry the Duke of France when she turned Twenty years of age and was expected to stop her research and mother the family heirs. But when Mary was Ninteen she met a kind researcher called Richard Parker and they fell in love, so Mary and Richard planned to run away together and start a new life in New York. The night before their planned departure Mary discovered that she was pregnant with Richards daughter and the couple were overjoyed. The morning of their runaway Marys room was forced open by her father and brothers and she was taken away and forced into a wedding ceremony to wed the Duke of France. After the ceremony, Mary wept for her lost life with her love and she prayed for her child to be free. When her family discovered Mary was pregnant she was locked in her room, only fed a piece of bread and a cup of water a day so when the day of birth came Mary had lost all colour in her face and she was so thin you could see her bones. Mary didn't even live long enough to hold her daughter, her body shut down right after naming her.  
Penelope Parker was a small baby and it is said that she had the most heartbroken cries that the staff had ever heard. Penelope was taken by her Grandfather and shoved into a small room a the top of the mansion and left to cry until she was blue. She was a disgrace to the family so she was hidden away in the room and only cared for in secret by kind servants who snuck her leftovers from meals and soothed her cries for her mother. 

By the time she was Four Penelope's family had decided to sign her up for experiments trying to recreate the super-soldier serum, it was successful and Penny's family was once again rewarded in money and fame. As a gift, Penny's grandfather gave her a teacher who helped her with math, science, English, history, geography, languages, manners, combat and dance. Her teacher was a kind woman named May, she loved Penny and her heart ached for the small girl that had such a big brain and an even larger heart. So for years, May planned for a way for Penny to escape but every time it would fail and she would have to quietly lead Penny back to her room. After two years of trying May gave up and vowed that if she couldn't help Penny break out, she would make her life as full of kindness and love as she could. So Penelope grew up hated by her family and loved in secret.

As Penelope grew older she was an almost carbon copy of her mother, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, a button nose dotted with freckles, the same smile and the same brain. Penny was much smarter than kids her age, she had perfected all her time's tables up to 19 and could do school work way beyond her years by the time she should have been learning addition, so her family used her for working out taxes and their company's profits which only furthered her knowledge and curiosity.

By the time she was Fourteen Penny was bored of having the same routine every day and only ever going outside to fetch groceries and run other errands so once again May devised a plan to break Penny out.  
It started on a night so cloudy it hid the moon, it was exactly midnight and the guards were switching stations which would give her five minutes to leave. Saying a final goodbye to may was full of tears and heartbreak and when Penny climbed down from her bedroom window she was choking on sobs. 

With her enhanced endurance, Penny sprinted across the yard of freshly cut grass, evading the cameras with her senses and clearing the security fence with a leap. She didn't slow down until she had run out of breath and was miles away from her life-long prison. With her, she brought: nine t-shirts, nine bottoms(including- leggings, jeans and sweatpants), two pairs of shoes, her point shoes, all her school work and textbooks (college level), two towels, the only picture of her mother she had, a chunk of money and a load of documents she forged to make sure she existed (like a passport, her birth certificate and her emancipation). To her family, it would look like she had died from overworking her body while starving so she was sure she wouldn't be chased by her family.

For a year she moved from country to country to make sure she wasn't being tracked or hunted and when she turned fifteen she decided she would live the life her mother wanted for her, she was going to move to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's first day in New York.

**Chapter 2**

  
After an 8 hour flight on a stuffy plane where she got strange looks from everyone she passed, Penny was ready to get to her new apartment, have a shower, eat some food and take a nap. So she picked up her duffel bag and made her way out the airport and into a cab.

"Hello, sir, could you please take me to this apartment in Queens," Penny said as she handed the driver a slip of paper with her address.

"'Course I can, the drive will be about 35 minutes if we miss traffic."

"That's perfect, thank you." Penny smiled at the man and took one of her science textbooks out of her bag.

The drive took exactly 30 minutes and in that time Penny had finished reading the rest of her science textbook and had made her way onto Latin. She hurriedly packed up her textbooks, paid the driver and jumped out onto the street.

The first thing she thought when she was standing in the city was that it was so lively. Not life as in nature but live as in there was so much going on, wherever you looked so much was happening, people living and doing so much that it all became a blur. She smiled while imaging her mother and father dreaming of living here.

Walking into her apartment she was filled with excitement and glee. This was her's. Not a prison or a classroom, it was home. She had never had a home, her room was like a cage or a cell to keep her out of the way and locked up like some kind of animal, no this apartment would be nothing of the sort. It would be somewhere she could come to relax and feel safe, do work and have fun but on her terms. Her life, for the first time, was in her hands.

Smiling wide, Penny dropped her bag on the couch, took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower and stripping off her sweat-soaked travel clothes, she got in. The shower was warm! She had never had a warm shower and it was wonderful. Penny sat under the spray smiling until her skin started to prune.

Drying her hair on the towel, Penny flopped onto her new bed. Pulling the covers up and tucking them under her chin, Penny sighed contently and fell into a deep sleep.

At sunrise the next morning, Penny started to wake from her dreams. Looking around at her room and smiling once again she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She hadn't brought any food with her because there wasn't any to bring since when she was country-hopping she liked to have as little as she could so, if needed, she could be out in a hurry. Making a list in her head, Penny started calculating the amount of money she needed to buy a week of groceries since it would be suspicious if there was a fifteen-year-old with a huge stack of money buying a mountain of food.

Walking to the supermarket she remembered passing on the way back from the airport, Penny took a chance to look around her new surroundings. It was 8 AM on a Sunday and it seemed that the city was waking up for the day, cars speeding through the road, people rushing through their morning routines and shops opening. It seemed that New York never stopped moving, day or night, and it was a welcome change from Penny's life of isolation and silence.

The supermarket had few people milling about so Penny got to work on finding all the things she had made a mental list to get. As she was checking the expiration dates on milk someone fell into her, knocking her and her milk onto the floor.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" The guy exclaimed while scrambling to get back up. He had blond hair and a thick southern accent and, on instinct, she started scanning his body language and began looking for any weapons. Luckily she found none so this guy didn't do it on purpose as a plot to recapture her and take her back to her family. So she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"No that's ok, the milk didn't even spill and I'm not hurt so you're good," Penny said shooting the guy a smile while dusting herself off and picking her milk back up. Thinking that was the end of that encounter, Penny put the milk into her cart and carried on looking for the last of her list.

"Hey wait!" The guy said hurrying to catch up to her. Frowning, Penny turned around to see the problem.

"What school do you go to? I don't think I've seen you 'round 'ere before." The guy said stopping beside her.

Raising an eyebrow Penny answered, "Well I would have been worried if you had, I just moved here." Penny crossed her arms and stared at the boy, confused as to why he was still talking to her.

" Huh, that's cool from where?"

"Germany, now I'm sorry to cut this short but I still have food to get." Shooting him an apologetic smile, she turned around and pushed her cart towards the cereal.

"Oh yeah, see ya around!" Blond guy called after her.

After she had carried all the groceries up into her apartment she worked on putting all of the food away into the right cupboards. But all through it, her mind kept on going back to what the supermarket guy said. School? All her life she had been taught by May and she was told that she was much smarter than other kids her age. But it would be a good idea, she would have something to do in the day and her neighbours wouldn't get suspicious. She could even make some friends. That would be amazing. Real friends her age! It was something to think about.

After finding all her food a place in the pantry, eating some cereal and having another shower Penny decided she would go out and explore Queens and maybe even get some new clothes since she didn't need to be packing light anymore.

Finding her way around Queens was quite challenging but she had memorised a map she found so she wasn't worried about getting lost. New York was even louder in the afternoon, cars honking, people talking all around her, the city was like a constant buzz of energy always a crowd where ever you looked. Finding a thrift store, Penny grinned and stepped inside. It was a vast change from the constant noise outside but it was welcome because Penny found that she was beginning to form a headache.

Shifting through all the items was relaxing, Penny always liked having something to focus on because it felt like her mind was in constant motion, always hopping from one thought to the next. She had filled up her cart with things that caught her eye and she was excited to be able to finally dress the way she wanted. She found a couple of options that she felt looked professional since she thought a job would be helpful and extra money was always welcome.

After she paid for her items and chatted to the nice lady at the counter, Penny wandered around for about an hour looking at different shops and sights before heading back to her apartment.

**...**

[Some of Penny's clothes :D]  
[Outfit 1](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340904355/)  
[Outfit 2](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340886849/)  
[Outfit 3](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340727074/)  
[Outfit 4](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340726895/)  
[Outfit 5](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340726341/)  
[Outfit 6](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340681401/)  
[Outfit 7](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/630292910340670502/)

[Outfit 8](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/651333164848680178/)

**...**

When she got back she put all her clothes into the dresser by her bed and made herself a sandwich. Then she got out her laptop and started searching for schools near her apartment. There were a few good ones but the one that caught her eye was Midtown: School of Science and Technology. It was perfect! Penny loved science and to have a school dedicated to it just 30 minutes away was amazing. Penny spent the next few hours researching the school and forging a few documents of an 'Aunt May' so she could e-mail the school as her guardian about a place. The only problem was the tuition fee but Penny was pretty sure she would get a full scholarship if the test was just advanced high school questions.

Penny then looked up to see that the sun had fallen and it was now dark, checking the time Penny realised it was 7 PM so she got up to make herself some pasta and decided that she would start practising her ballet after dinner.


End file.
